


Our Night

by Eleftheria_F



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, F/M, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29446353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eleftheria_F/pseuds/Eleftheria_F
Summary: Porco and Pieck spend a night to themselves after tragic events.
Relationships: Pieck Finger/Porco Galliard
Comments: 7
Kudos: 51





	Our Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is at the end of the Marley arc.

“Wow.”

Billions of tiny, twinkling stars were scattered across the night’s sky, far too many to count. They lit up the giant ceiling that protected the Earth, that protected the two teens who lay under it to distract the memories of only nights ago. The blood on their hands thickened, by each passing day it didn’t seem to get any easier. The people they lost, the people they couldn’t save. 

“This is nice.” The same voice whispered, hardly audible. They didn’t dare try disturb the silence that surrounded the pair, it wasn’t an awkward or deadly silence. It was calm, a shared quietness that they both appreciated. “I’d like to come here more often.” His hazel eyes glanced over at the woman beside him, she was too busy concentrating on the beautiful scenery above. 

Not even attempting to be subtle, the male gently slipped his hand into the other’s smaller, softer one. That seemed to get her attention. Her big, black, doe-like eyes finally were pulled from the night’s sky, meeting his own. She blinked slowly, as if coming out from a dream. Long eyelashes patted against her cheeks as she came back to reality. 

“Porco.” She mumbled, sadness and worry evident in her voice. Her thumb brushed over Porco’s knuckles, even though her blood-stained hands in his blood-stained hands wouldn’t rid of the horrid memories that would haunt his brain for the rest of his short life. 

His brows furrowed, he just looked distraught. “I wish there was something I could’ve done…” Porco trailed off, turning his head away from the other’s. “It’s my fault she’s dead, if it wasn’t for me Eren Jaeger wouldn’t have the Warh-“

A harsh squeeze on his hand cut off the pitiful words pouring from his mouth, making him halt for a second. “Pieck.” He muttered sternly, he wanted her to understand that it was his fault. Porco couldn’t stand that everyone was still trying to defend him. He believed that it was his fault Eren had the Warhammer Titan now, if it wasn’t for him then maybe Lara would still be alive. 

“It doesn’t matter now, it’s done with.” Pieck whispered, tightly holding onto his hand. “We can’t go back and change it, we just have to accept it and move on. Dwelling in this self-pity isn’t going to save anyone.” She reminded, thinking that it was pointless to whine about what they could’ve done instead plan for the future. It hurt her to hear Porco be so upset, she didn’t blame him for the stealing of the Warhammer Titan. 

Pieck’s words seemed to be enough for Porco, as he stopped talking about what had happened. He rolled over, resting his cheek on the female’s shoulder. “We’ll save them.” He muttered quietly, determined to save not only Gabi and Falco, but everyone else who Porco wanted to protect. The other warriors, his family, his people. 

The brunette’s soft hands began running through Porco’s hair soothingly, he whined complaints but didn’t push her hands away. Her eyes were now stuck on the sky again, admiring each little dot and shade of light and the hope that there was more to life than they had now. 

“Can we just have this night to ourselves?” She whispered, almost inaudible. “No titan talk, no Paradis talk, no family talk. Just me and you?” She asked, frowning at the sky. 

This seemed to interest Porco, as his head perked up. “Maybe just for tonight. We don’t have to be heroes.” He suggested, leaning his head up to press his lips against Pieck’s. 

All the memories of her squad, her friends, everything just disappeared. She focused on the man in front of her, leaning up on one elbow and gripping the other’s shoulder tightly. It wasn’t often they could steal kisses from each other, but tonight was going to be their night. 

They both smiled, the kiss gentle and sweet. Neither were in a rush, neither were being sloppy and rough and deep. It was just nice. Pieck pulled away just a little, her nose touching Porco’s. Her eyes fluttered open for just a second, wanting to take a glimpse of the confused man and the magnificent sky behind her. 

“You’re beautiful, Pock.” 

She was greeted with a loud “eh??” noise that made her giggle. That’s probably not what Porco wanted or expected to be called, but that’s exactly what she saw in front of her. She sat up properly and raised her hands, cupping them over the blushing blond’s cheeks. 

She did think he was beautiful. She loved everything about him. His eyes, his hair, his face, his nose. Nothing could be changed that could make him more perfect. Hearing the grumbles about how “he wasn’t beautiful” and “that was girly” she just smiled and leaned up, connecting their lips. 

Halting his complaints about the compliment, Porco placed his hand at the back of her head and kissed her back. As their lips danced together passionately, both fighting for dominance, Porco’s hand stroked her hair softly. This was the peace that they both fought for, the rare moments in their life where everything just made sense for a while. Throughout all the madness and chaos, there were moments of beauty that they needed to grasp. 

After a few moments, Pieck pulled away and rested her head on Porco’s chest. “This is nice.” She whispered, her eyes flickering shut. The girl was exhausted after all, she wanted nothing more than to go back to how things were a week ago. 

“It’ll be nice forever one day, Pieck. We’ll be sitting round a fire, it’ll be warm and you’ll never be cold again.” Porco began, a sad look in his eye. “There will be no war, no violence, no loss. Everything will be calm, it’ll be perfect. We’ll be with Reiner, Bertholdt, Annie, Marcel, Colt, the kids...” It was at that moment Pieck realised he wasn’t talking about a time in this world. 

She smiled anyway, glancing up at the blond. “Yeah. We’ll be so happy.” She agreed, her arms wrapping round Porco’s shoulders and closing her eyes again. “Keep telling me about it.”

And so he did. He went on to explain how him and Pieck would have a beautiful life, where no prejudice existed. They’d be together, without fear of death or destruction. She fell asleep on the roof that night, her and Porco’s night, feeling at peace. Porco filled her head with ideas and beliefs of what would happened after they both died, which she knew wasn’t far away, but after that night she didn’t dread it.


End file.
